quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick of this Shit/Player Characters
Campaign Characters Anema Zugs Doraleous Reelo The Dragonborn son of the Rwendia captain of the guard, Reelo made good friends with Doraleous during his time in Rwendia, where the two of them bonded over being untraditional looking members of society. However, even though Reelo would travel with the team for several more months, even liberating Quarrytown with them, he departed after getting recruited by the Cult of the Dragon. Reelo's son would later face Sick of this Shit nearly 100 years later, but would escape with his life after ensuing the other dragonborn never witnessed his cowardice. Gustavo Gonzales The gnome druid known as Gustavo only joined Sick of this Shit during their quests in Holtston and Breme. A fan of Anema's music in the Holtston tavern, he offered to join Anema as a friend and magical companion. After the adventuring trail proved to be tough, Gustavo later resorted to playing housekeeper to the team's secret hideout in the Breme mountains. Nearly a year later, the team returned to find his corpse grotesquely eaten by a polar bear. Kel'an L'ornel The elf druid known as Kel only joined Sick of this Shit momentarily as they traveled through the Tovag Baragu with him. Shortly after merging with their edditionals, Kel was killed by cultists of Vecna. When asked about Kel, members of Sick of this Shit mostly say "Oh yeah he was a thing once I think". Cinematic Characters Grumble Fist-Patrick Real name Gary Fahrts, ''the man who used the psuedonym '''Grumble' was a member of Sick of this Shit Inc and replacement rogue when Anema was separated from the team for nearly 100 years. Grumble was a double agent of Killis Goodman, and kept tabs on Anema and others while working by his side as a smart-mouthed assassin. Anema picked Grumble to join him for years of adventuring because Grumble reminded him of Zugs, who Anema was continuously obsessed with. Crumble Fitzpatrick Real name Chadrein Furzahl, 'Crumble' was a halfling druid who was obsessed with following Grumble Fist-patrick because he was madly in love with him, even choosing a pseudonym that followed in the same pattern. It was this love that caused him to follow Grumble in joining Anema and taking on the Cult of the Dragon the first time around. Viralious A child of Doraleous and his faerie forests, Viralious accidentally broke down the doors to a shop and was arrested for breaking and entering. He was released from any convictions, but this was the first time he heard of the group known as Sick of this Shit Inc. Viralious was excited by the prospects of adventuring, and would commit small crimes in order to infiltrate the rehabilitation center. It was here that he was noticed by Anema and offered a job to join him on his future adventures. Eager to impress, Viralious joined Anema, Crumble, and Grumble for many jobs, and eventually got to meet his creator Doraleous when the team was finally reunited. Category:Player Characters